


Ice Night

by Yuma310



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshots, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, F/M, Ice Play, Love Hotels, Masturbation, Pool Sex, Sex, Swimming Pools, Valentine's Day, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: This is a one shot story of Alyssa and Jim. George is in the background. They're in Miami. The weather is nice, but it's too hot for February.  A hot story I came up with for MeeMeeHeart777. This is meant for Valentines Day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> I have a story for MeeMeeHeart777. I hope you like it. Happy Valentines Day My dear friend.

February 10, Miami Florida. 

 

The month of February is one unusual for the state of Florida. The temperature is above normal for winter. It was 88*F close to 90. Jim, Alyssa and George was enjoying their free time on the beach. They just got done surfing through the watery waves that were smooth and silky. The trio all of the sudden fell asleep on the hot sand. Unfortunately, they didn't have the towels to cover themselves from the scorching sand. The sand was seeping through their skin to bad to the point to discoloration. Alyssa was the first to wake up. 

"SHIT! My skin! what happen to my face?!!" Alyssa screamed out of shock as she saw herself in the mirror. Her face and body was red from the effects of the scorching sand. 

"What! What is it Alyssa?!" George yelled. He woke up in the mist of confusion from her reaction. 

"What the hell do you think idiot!" Alyssa shouted angrily. 

"I'm no dummy bitch! You better treat me with respect or-" George retaliated, but Alyssa cut him off as she gave Jim the mirror. He was shocked.

"What?! You gonna do your pathetic incisions, like you did with Cindy?!" Alyssa taunted. Jim seemed to had enough with the two arguing, so he finally intervene as George became angry enough to charge at the dirty blonde. 

"That's enough you two! Cut that shit! we here to have fun, not to bullshit!" Jim yelled. The two looked at the young man with surprise. 

"Don't lecture me about fun....boy! You slut girlfriend was the one who got us drunk. Tell her." George scoffed. Jim gave him a slight glare as he scanned the doctor from head to toe.

"First of all, I'm not your boy! Second, You choose to drink with us and Alyssa is no ho! As for you, Neosporien where's yo manhood? Oh I forgot---You're the type who often get processed." Jim Scold. Alyssa suddenly burst into laughter as George turned red of flame. 

"FUCK YOU TWO! I"M OUT OF HERE! I MADE A MISTAKE GOING TO THIS TRIP WITH YOU!" George yelled as he withdrew in defeat. 

" DON"T LET YOU SHORTS FALL, YOU DON"T WANNA GET HUMPED!" Alyssa loudly teased. 

8:00 P.M. 

The couple went to their room. Their bodies still burned from the sand. They sat down uncomfortably in a black leather couch talking and joking. 

"Despite this sand shit, I still having a good time." Alyssa said. 

"I know right? I know just what to do for the burns." Jim said cheerfully as he came up with a solution. 

"What? Tell me. Wait....Not this fan. It doesn't blow good air." Alyssa said questionably. Jim shook his head. 

"No.. I'm thinking about the pool. We can have a cool-down moment." Jim said. Alyssa looked at him confusingly. 

"A Cool-down moment?" Don't be ridiculous, We don't have ice." Alyssa objected as Jim looked into a huge cooler. He pointed out the ice. 

"We do. Think about it, We can put the ice in the pool so when I turn on the cold water, the ice can help make the pool colder." Jim explained. 

"You know, It sound good. We can try it, as long as you can give me a good fuck...Got it?" Alyssa said. 

"Yes Boo!" Jim cheered. 

"Alright Let's do it!" Alyssa said as she smiled. The couple left the bedroom to for the pool.


	2. The waterworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter we're all been waiting for. Alyssa and Jim spending quality time at the pool. The burns will be gone? Or will they forget about the burns for the night of ice sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The valentines treat continues.

Alyssa and Jim went to the pool to experience ice love. The use of ice was one of Jim's ideas of how to get it on. They don't need the bedroom for this occasion. 

"Alyssa. You have some more bags of ice? I'm running low.." Jim asked, however, Alyssa took of her red bikini and thong.She was naked. Alyssa was rubbing her pussy in a circular motion. 

"Don't tell me you need more....I don't have all day." Alyssa said as she jumped in the pool. The pool was 9 feet deep. the water felt very good for her burned body. The ice made it even better. 

"Awwwww....it feels so good! Jump in!" Alyssa shouted happily, but Jim wanted to finish adding the ice. 

"What about the rest of the ice? We still gott-" Jim tried to explain but Alyssa grabbed one of Jim's ankles and pulled him in the pool. 

"Girl are you crazy?! I could of drowned!" Jim complained. Alyssa was in no mood of fighting. 

"Boy shut up and take it! We don't need anymore ice. You're done." Alyssa said out of arrogance. She pulled a bag of ice cubes by the pool, took one ice cubes and rubbed it on his chest seductively. The melted ice made Jim groan as the water eased the burns on his chest. 

"That's right baby......moan for me.... Don't cry, I'll take care of you." Alyssa said sexually. Jim calmed down as she her remarks made him forget the burns on his body. He held her close and kissed her romantically. Alyssa was satisfied so she replied the same way. As the floated into the deep end of the pool, Alyssa sank down underwater to remove Jim's shorts. She saw his huge black cone and she shove the whole thing in her mouth. She was sucking it hard that it made Jim shiver as her watered mouth engulfed his dick. 

"Ohhhh......." Jim moaned out of coolness. It felt weird at first, but it got better. It was his first time of pool sex. Alyssa pulled her head up to gasps for air. She smiled in delight.

"Did that felt good?'' She said sexually as she went back down. She sucked harder.

Minutes later He was about to climax as Alyssa held her breath under water. She breathed slowly as giving head. Then Alyssa went faster enough that made him come even faster. 

"OHHHHH SHITTT!!!!" Jim Yelled. He came inside Alyssa's water-filled mouth. She went back up and swallowed his vanilla ice cream. It tasted delicious. 

"Mmmmmm......Your cone was so good. Now! it's my turn. Flip me over, I want to do a 69." Alyssa commanded. 

"Yes Lady." Jim replied. He flipped her upside down where her head is underwater. Alyssa spread her legs and thighs so Jim can suck her banana split pussy. As she was sucking Jim's huge black balls, Jim grabbed another ice cube and rubbed it on her clit. She felt sensation.

"OOOOOOPPPPP!" Alyssa moaned as she was underwater. Her banana split pussy was awesome. Jim continue to nudge her pussy even harder Alyssa groaned even more. Soon she was running out of breath so Jim pulled her back up. Alyssa was gasping for air again. 

"You aright boo?" Jim asked out of concern. She nod her head of responded okay. Jim turned her back down, but this time Alyssa was sucking his balls even harder and Jim rubbed another ice cube on her pink strawberry pussy. The ice was hitting her G-spot intensely. 

"Awwwwwwppppp!!!!" Alyssa moaned loudly. Jim continues to eat her banana split until she was ready to cum. Alyssa started to shake as she was vibrating underwater. Alyssa squrted huge waterfalls juices from her banana split. Jim drank some and it was the bomb. 

"Mmmmmp!" Jim moaned while he grinned. Jim gave her one last nudge and suck on her pussy. He pulled her up and kissed her red lips so hard. 

"Wow That was soooo good!" Alyssa cheered. They finally got out of the pool. Alyssa went to the bench and lied on her back. Jim went inside of her. He started humping at medium speed. his dick felt so good to her. 

"Awwww! Jim Your cock is sooooo good!" Alyssa moaned. 

"Really? Say I'm yo Daddy! Say I'm yo Daddy!" Jim command sexually. Alyssa nod her head and rolled her eyes as if his cock was satisfying her pussy. 

"Fuck me Daddy! Fuck me hard with your black ice cream cone!" Alyssa yelled Jim thrust faster and harder. Minutes later He turned her sideways into spooning position with her left leg held up. 

"Ohhhhh! Fuck!" Jim moaned to the point that he wanted her to match his speed. Alyssa thrust her body as she reached for Jim's lips. They kissed with their mouths opened as they fuck. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Alyssa moaned as Jim got on his back while she got on top of him to pop her cherries from her banana split. 

Meanwhile George woke up from the noise he was hearing from downstairs. His skin still hurt from the scorching sand. 

"My dear, my skin still hurts. I don't have anything to stop the pain. I must-" George said. He stopped on his tracks as he saw Alyssa on top of Jim pounding him. All of a sudden, George got hard. He pulled out his cock as he saw Alyssa's big pink tits. George only focused on her as he was masturbating. He did it fast enough to match her speed. 

"Mmmmmm....." George moaned silently. He was enjoying this. George leaned his head back as he heard Alyssa'a moans. Jim was rubbing her ass cheeks in motion. 

"FUCK...." Jim groaned as he felt his huge nuts was vibrating. Alyssa continue to fuck Jim faster and harder. Minutes later, Jim felt something again, but this time it had to be done.

"Shit! I'm finna come!" Jim moaned loudly as she rubbed his balls in a rapid motion. Alyssa was moaning even louder.

"OOOOOOO! COME FOR ME BABY!!" Alyssa sexually groaned. She finally got off him and lied on her back. Jim got up and came all over Alyssa's face and mouth.

"OHHHHH SHIT....!" Jim moans. Alyssa was sucking his cock to get the rest of his vanilla ice cream. She circled her tongue around Jim's cock and gave one last suck. 

The same time, George saw her snowballing Jim's cum, so George felt something too. As He came, all of his semen landed on the door knob. 

"Mmmmp! You liked that baby?" Jim asked as he panted. 

"MmmHmmm...." Alyssa responded at ease. She licked the ice cream off her face and lied back down and so did Jim. The couple rested after a good fuck. George went back to his room quietly and went to sleep. 

"I gotta admit, The water sex was good." Jim said 

"What do you mean good? It was the best." Alyssa corrected him. 

" Can we do it again Al?" Jim asked. 

"Hell Yeah..." Alyssa answered happily. "Let's go to sleep. We had enough for Valentine's Day." 

"Yes Ma'm.." Jim agreed. They said "HAPPY VALENTINES" to each other before they went to sleep. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you like this part of the story. It's a huge surprise. Happy Valentines Day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first solo story with Alyssa and Jim. I not finished yet, but I will have more. Happy Love day to you all ;)


End file.
